


Lies of Honey and Sugar

by angelic_demonx



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Insecure Kyan Reki, Jealousy, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, Mentioned Hasegawa Langa, OR IS IT??, Oblivious Hasegawa Langa, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_demonx/pseuds/angelic_demonx
Summary: You could tell Reki that he was the most amazing person to ever exist and he would simply point to Langa.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 192





	Lies of Honey and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> if you can think of a better title please tell me! I suck at those :(

From the first day Reki has seen Langa, he had been completely, unbelievably infatuated with him. He wasn’t the only one, of course. Langa was the perfect crush; handsome foreign boy, all blue hair and pale skin and mystery.

During his first week of school, Langa had managed to get several love confessions, two mildly disturbing portraits, and countless letters from fellow students describing their ‘undeniable chemistry’ and how the two of them were ‘meant to be.’ Those always had unbelievable pick-me energy and Reki knew that no one in their right mind would accept them, but he couldn’t help the swell of uneasiness filling his stomach. Langa's answer was always the same, at least. It disgusted Reki how much pleasure he took from the simple ‘no’ he would reply with, to the point where he didn't want to leave his room and face the magnificent creature that was Langa Hasegawa.

It didn’t bother him as much in the beginning. At first, he was happy to be best friends with such a catch. Even if that catch was, in reality, an awkward adrenaline junkie with no concern for his own safety. No, the dark cloud brewing inside of him grew larger with each passing day until Reki felt like it would consume him whole. What an ugly thing it was, the jealousy. The anxiety, the _shame_.

Sometimes he would wake up with a smile on his face, dreams of Langa in ways much too friendly to be deemed innocent spinning around in his head. The fragile fantasies would shatter to pieces in the short time it took for him to wake up, the reality of his thoughts hitting him like a train.

Oh, how hilarious it was! Plain, uninteresting Reki thought that _he_ , out of all of the pretty girls and handsome guys, would have a shot at Langa? _What a joke._

These nights usually ended up with Reki throwing up his guts. He breathed out. The cold toilet seat felt good on his cheek. His hair stuck to his forehead like a second skin, sweat dripping from his back onto the tiled floor.

He hated these dreams more than his nightmares.

At least _those_ didn’t make him feel like he was dying--leave him gasping for air, wishing for things that would never happen, no matter how much his heart ached for it.

The day after he would always put a smile on his face, pretty lies coating the ugly truths in honey and sugar. When Langa would ask him if he was okay, he would blame it in on his lack of sleep. Langa never pushed him, even though he looked doubtful, and Reki was grateful for that.

Later in the day, when they went to the skate park, Reki would shove his anxieties down. He would push and push, bury them in the deepest parts of his soul. Because he knew that one day, Langa would leave, and he would be alone again. Because Reki wasn't Adam.

Because Reki was Reki, and he was never the first choice.


End file.
